


Ruffled Feathers

by DEx Hooker (FangBanger)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/DEx%20Hooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What possible things could a drunken dwarf teach Killian about technology?  The iphone is a must for a one handed pirate; how to call out, definitely; how to text, probably a good lesson; how to sext? There was one beer too many served that night at the Rabbit Hole, much to Emma's shock as she's stuck alone on a late night patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruffled Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Ruffled Feathers  
> Author: Roguie et al.  
> Fandom: Once Upon A Time  
> Pairing: Hook/Emma  
> Word Count: 3050  
> Rating: M – explicit fun times.  
> Spoilers: Nothing, I took it out of time so it has nothing to do with the Frozen Arc.  
> Summary: What possible things could a drunken dwarf teach Killian about technology? The iphone is a must for a one handed pirate; how to call out, definitely; how to text, probably a good lesson; how to sext? There was one beer too many served that night at the Rabbit Hole, much to Emma's shock as she's stuck alone on a late night patrol.  
> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time is not mine; every night I cry into my pillow because I don't own Hook... but that's okay, because CS is canon, baby, and Emma does! I don't make a cent, I get paid in reviews; it doesn't pay the bills but it feeds my muse.  
> A/N: This was done as a prompt request on tumblr for fictional-redheads who wanted to see Hook and Emma sexting. I may have gotten just a wee bit carried away, but hey, it's all fun, right? If you liked it, let me know, my muse is dying to hear.

 

~~~?~~~

 

 

Emma rolled her neck quietly, stretching out as much as the driver's seat of the patrol car would allow. Stupidly, she'd volunteered to keep an eye on the border into town when word from curse free Enchanted Forest people came from outside Storybrooke's borders. How they got there, what they were doing, all of that was left up in the air, but in the end, it left Emma, David, Killian and Robin alternating nights spent alone in the cooling cab of a car, waiting for anyone to show their face. Tonight was supposed to have been David's night on watch, but Neal came down with a cough and he'd asked her to fill in. Last night had been Killian's night. The night before her own. She sighed. Three nights without seeing her pirate was starting to wear on her. They seriously needed to re-look at the schedule so they weren't both consecutively on watch.

 

Her phone chimed an incoming text from an unknown number, pulling her lips down into a frown while she slid it open to read.

 

_Hello, love._

 

The frown was replaced by a confused furrow of her brows, her fingers making quick work over the keyboard as she replied.

 

**Killian?**

 

It took a few minutes before the reply came back, but his words left her giggling and shaking her head quietly.

 

_Should I be concerned that there are enough people in Storybrooke that refer to you as “love” that you feel the need to verify my identity?_

 

Her lip pulled between her teeth as she considered her reply.

 

**No, but when did you get a cell phone? And learn how to text? And how come I didn't know any of this? You can't blame me for being a little bit surprised here.**

 

Satisfied her tone held just enough grump, she hit send and found herself sitting back waiting for his next reply. If nothing else, texting her pirate would help the lonely hours on watch pass far quicker than she was expecting.

 

_Well, you see, love, I was enjoying an innocent drink down at the Rabbit Hole earlier this evening..._

 

She snorted quietly in the darkness.

 

**Innocent?**

 

_Yes, love, innocent. Not a bawdy maid in sight but for the young she-wolf. And honestly, Swan? Though I don't mind a lady taking a bite out of me at times, I'm not one for a girl who would make of me her entire meal. I've too many appendages I've grown rather fond of in my centuries of life to take a risk quite so extreme._

 

I'll show you a bite, she thought quietly to herself, refusing to text the suggestive response back to him, knowing he'd react exactly as expected and she'd find herself not finishing out her watch.

 

**Fine, you were having an innocent drink. Somehow that fails to explain how you ended up with a cell phone and texting lessons.**

 

_It would appear that one of the dwarves has a small addiction to technology. He was, as he said, upgrading his cellular device earlier in the week and thought perhaps I could use the one for which he had no further use._

 

_Honestly, Swan, I had no say in the matter, he appeared at my table with this dreadful device and continued spewing lessons in use at me until I managed to ply him with enough liquor that the remaining dwarves were forced to take him home. It was a rather horrifying bonding experience the likes of which I care not to repeat._

 

She couldn't help the quiet chuckles that shook her body as she read his pained messages. Killian was nothing if not adaptive to the new world around him, but he'd managed to avoid getting to know most of the folk from the Enchanted Forest on a personal level. He'd made way for Ruby and Granny, the Charmings and Regina out of necessity, but the remaining people he always kept at arms length. Being forced into an hours long conversation with one of the dwarves, and discussing technology at that, would likely have been one of Killian's worst nightmares.

 

**It serves you right for going for a drink while I'm stuck on patrol, Killian. You should have taken me up on my option to keep me company tonight.**

 

She giggled as she pressed send, waiting impatiently for the response, feeling just a little too much like a love struck teenager and yet not finding it in her to care.

 

_Truly, love? You mock my rather unpleasant evening with reminders of what could have been?_

 

**Would you rather I sent you a picture message of me laughing at you? Because I'm not lying when I say that happened.**

 

_Once again, I can only imagine what could be a picture message, however I believe I have a general understanding given the amount of time I was forced to spend with the over enthusiastic dwarf this evening. I have to say, you cut me deeply, Swan. I hope you're happy all alone in your patrol vessel, tonight, laughing at your poor abused pirate as he struggles to learn your world._

 

**If you're looking to make me apologize, Hook, you'll be waiting until dawn.**

 

_And if I don't want to wait until dawn?_

 

Emma paused, looking down at her phone with a wrinkled brow filled with confusion.

 

**?**

 

_Not to seem presumptuous love, but what attire have you chosen for your night alone?_

 

What the....? He's asking what she's wearing? Where is he getting this from?

 

**... did you seriously just ask me what I'm wearing?**

 

_I'm a man with a good imagination, lass, now give a poor pirate some details to fuel his evening alone at this god forsaken dwelling you have the nerve to call an inn._

 

**Killian, you know damn well what I'm wearing. We had lunch together twelve hours ago!**

 

_Twelve hours too long, Swan, now stop being difficult and play along._

 

**Ugh, ffs, Hook... Jeans, a blue shirt, my leather jacket, and just so you're well aware, my gun.**

 

_Mmm, your modern attire holds an appeal you can hardly begin to understand, love... and if I asked you to remove your jacket for the time being?_

 

It hit her then what he was doing. Heat flushed blood to her cheeks, darkening her pale skin with a rosy hue as she stared at her phone in disbelief. She chose to ignore the almost painful lurch of her heart as it skipped beats, the temperature in the small patrol car rising instantly.

 

**Seriously??! You're sexting me?!**

 

_I'm unaware of this term, sexting, Swan.. I've merely asked you to make yourself more comfortable for our inevitably long conversation. Now, have you removed the jacket, love? Or do I have to find you and do so myself?_

 

**Hook.... Killian. I'm working. I'm not doing this.**

 

_Emma love, I'm a pirate. What do I care about work? Take the bloody jacket off, lass, or I'll keep to my promise and remove the thing for you before you've a chance to protest. Unless you'd care to protest, love. I always did love a woman who could put up a good fight._

 

**Jesus! Fine. It's off. Are you happy now?**

 

_Oh immeasurably, love. Now how about the shirt you've got on? Does it have buttons? Or will I have to shred the delicate fabric to get to the treasures you've hidden within?_

 

**I am not taking off my shirt! Hook, I'm on patrol! Anyone could drive by at any time!**

 

_Be reasonable, love. No one from town ever bothers travelling to the line, and the odds of this being the night we hear word from the lost travellers are well in our favour. Now take off your shirt, Swan, before I'm forced to cut it from your body._

 

She stared at her phone silently, making no move to undo the buttons on the blue silk shirt she'd chosen because the colour reminded her of Killian's eyes. She made no move to respond to him either, frozen in place by shock, her cheeks burning, her heart racing at a breakneck speed as her breath began coming in quiet pants and three nights without her pirate suddenly felt like an eternity.

 

_I'll take your silence as acquiescence, love. Perhaps I'll insist upon one of your “picture messages” to prove you've taken to your task honestly._

 

A low growl of frustration built in her throat as she gazed at the insistent messages on her phone. If this is the game he wants to play tonight, fine. If it's a picture he wants, a picture he'll get.

 

Struggling in the small space provided by the patrol car, Emma undid the buttons on her shirt, slipping out of the soft fabric and laying it across the passenger seat with her jacket. Thankfully she'd chosen one of her favourite lingerie sets to wear that morning, a thin dark blue that came together in such a way that her breasts were pushed up, full and perky. There was no hiding her body's response to his suggestive words as her nipples stood at attention, pressing out against the thin lace, making the picture she struggled to take in the dark vehicle that much more revealing. Glancing down with a grin, she forwarded the picture to her pirate, her tongue tucked between her teeth as she waited for his response.

 

_Bloody hell, love. Were you expecting company tonight to have chosen such a mouth watering scrap of lace?_

 

**I did ask you to keep me company, pirate. It's not my fault if drinking with a dwarf seemed more important to you at the time.**

 

She could almost hear the growl escape his lips, could almost see the way he would be clutching his phone in fingers fisted too tight. Just for a moment she let her mind wander, letting her memory fill in the welcome image of the front of his leather pants bulging, desperately requiring adjustment, but she liked to think he was too busy trying to decide what to say to put the phone down and palm his suddenly aching flesh.

 

_Do you enjoy teasing me, Swan?_

 

She giggled, snapping another picture of herself, this time leaning back in the car seat, pressing her hand flat against her warm stomach, fingers trailing tantalizingly downwards. She sent that message quickly, biting back the soft groan that came with the imagined images of his face as he opened it.

 

**No more so than you do me, Hook.**

 

_Bloody minx! Don't think I don't know where those fingers are heading, so tell me, what are they going to find? Will they merely find a burning heat that only my words can help satisfy? Or are you already a sopping mess for me, love? Will your fingers come away dripping?_

 

She whimpered. She actually whimpered as she read his words and small needy trembles began coursing down her spine. She could lie to him and tell him his words had no effect, but in all fairness the warmth that spread through her body, the slick heat that had her panties clinging to her flesh, it had everything to do with his words and she couldn't deny that any more than she could deny her love for the rough edged pirate that laid claim to her heart.

 

**You'd know if you were here, Killian.**

 

She sent back the only saucy comeback she could think of as she struggled to convince herself that her pants needed to stay buttoned no matter how badly her body begged for contact. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her thighs together tightly, chewing her lip as she sought out any kind of friction to help pacify her suddenly throbbing clit.

 

When her phone indicated another message she almost outright groaned at the thought of this torture continuing further. She wasn't sure how much her body could handle, and they'd only truly just begun. Still, only a moment passed before she opened her eyes, glancing down at the phone where she had a picture message waiting for her.

 

_I wish I were there, love, make no mistake. This is what your pictures have done to me, Swan, though your continued silence has left me only able to imagine I've done the same to you._

 

She had no idea how he'd taken the picture. It opened to the sight of his long fingers cupped around the obvious bulge in his pants, the tight leather a dark contrast to his pale skin as he squeezed himself for her. The picture was taken far enough away that she could see his eyes closed in pained pleasure, his jaw hanging half open as he allowed himself the smallest bit of pressure, the smallest amount of friction, as his cock filled the tight space between skin and leather, pressing out hard and full against the ties she knew would take no more than a finger's twitch to release.

 

**Tell me you've used some sort of Enchanted Forest pirate magic, Killian, and you've not had someone else take that picture for you.**

 

Only a beat passed before her screen lit with his reply.

 

_What's the matter, love? Thinking that perhaps I brought home the she-wolf after all?_

 

**Hook....**

 

_This phone has a timed device, Swan. I can set it, walk away, and it takes the photograph all on its own. Now, though I've found your instant jealousy and suspicion rather arousing, I've not yet heard your response to my “picture message”. Are you as wet for me, love as I am hard for you?_

 

**Yes, alright? Yes, I am so hot I think I'm going to implode. I'm so wet I've probably ruined the upholstery on this seat! I need you so fucking badly and I'm stuck out here for another four hours and right this second, Hook? I kind of hate you for doing this to me!**

 

Her phone rang almost immediately after she hit send; she recognized Killian's new number instantly and answered it with a low, whining groan. “Hearing your voice is not going to help matters, you know.”

 

His low, throaty chuckle sent fresh shivers down her spine, her flesh heating instantly, warm arousal pooling between her thighs. “Problems, Swan?”

 

“Seriously? You do not get to do... this... and then call me and play innocent. If you haven't noticed, I'm a little desperate here, Killian, and I've got no relief in sight.”

 

He chuckled again, and she could almost hear him shake his head. “Put your shirt back on, love; I ran into your father a short while before contacting you and he insists all is well with the young prince. He'll be out to relieve you of your duties within the next half hour, and then perhaps I can relieve you of your other issues moments later.”

 

She stared at her phone in a fresh wave of silent shock, shaking her head as she put the device on speaker and flung it into her lap as she scrambled into her shirt. “Killian! You knew David was on his way out here and still had me take off my clothing? I mean what the hell?”

 

“When the drunken dwarf explained to me all the various ways one could use such a device, suggestive messages seemed the most appealing way to past a few hours of our evening apart, love. Your father's not set to come to you for a few minutes yet, he had to settle the young prince and your mother and perhaps steal a quick nap before making his way out to the town line. He assured me he would send you a “text message” when he was on his way to inquire as to whether you would care for a cup of coffee from the loft.”

 

“Still...”

 

“Emma, love, you're not truly upset with me, are you?” His sweet, innocent voice bled through the lines and she almost found herself falling for the very oldest trick he had in his book.

 

“You've left me hot, dripping and aching for release minutes before I have to deal with my father, Killian, how exactly do you think I feel?”

 

“Like you could use a well versed pirate to finish you off the way you deserve?” She could almost hear the way his fingers lifted to his ear, the way his head cocked to the side, the way his tongue poked through his teeth as he layered the suggestion with a thick brogue.

 

“Fucking pirate,” she muttered without anger, pulling her jacket around her hastily buttoned blouse just as familiar truck lights appeared in her rear view window. “Oh, look at that, no text and yet my father is here. See me act surprised.”

 

His warm chuckle washed over her and she shook her head in amusement; she'd find a way to pay back the pirate in the near future, but tonight, he was right. All she wanted to do was find her way into his bed. “I'll see you soon, Killian.”

 

“I'll be waiting ever so patiently, love.”

 

“Just be waiting without your pants, okay?”

 

She hung up on his sharp bark of laughter, forcing a natural looking smile to her lips as she rolled down her window, turning innocent green eyes up to greet her father. She should have inquired about Neal's health, Mary Margaret's well being, her father's lack of sleep, but instead she took the cup of coffee he offered her with a grateful thanks, leaned out the window to kiss his cheek and tore off down the road without so much as a thanks for coming by.

 

She had a hopefully pants-less pirate waiting for her at Granny's, and thanks to the rotating schedule they'd managed to build with Robin filling in where necessary, neither she nor Killian had to return to work until two nights following, when she had to take the overnight patrol once more. They had three long nights of separation to make up for.

 

A wicked grin crossed her lips as she parked the patrol car in front of Granny's diner, forcing her to lean forward and root through the car's glove box, giggling quietly as she found what she wanted and locked up the vehicle. Thankfully no one was on the street to watch her as she tucked the metal handcuffs into her jacket pocket before heading towards the back door leading directly to the inn.

 

One day her pirate would learn that teasing his Saviour never worked out in his favour, but Emma would endeavour to see to it that it would always work out in theirs.

 

~~~Fin~~~

 

_Remember, much like magic, all muses come with a price; this particular muse's price is that little review box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment; it seems a bloody awful waste of her time, doesn't it?_


End file.
